


The Avatar's Pig Feast

by EyeBeast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anthro, BBW, F/F, TF, Transformation, Weight Gain, female - Freeform, mental change, pig - Freeform, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: Korra's encounter with a mischievous spirit teaches her a lesson she won't soon forget about accepting food from strangers. Especially in the spirit world.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Avatar's Pig Feast

“Asami!” Korra called out, batting thick leaves and branches out of her way. “Asami! Where are you?”

Trekking deeper into the forest, Korra felt she was making little progress in finding her partner. After everything they had been through with Kuvira, they had hoped that a journey into the spirit world, would be a refreshing vacation. However, all hopes for relaxation were lost, when the two of them decided to explore a thick forest. Going down a path lined with towering trees, Korra kept getting caught the in foliage, making her straggle further and further behind Asami. After freeing herself from a tangle of vines, Korra found herself all alone, with Asami nowhere in sight.

Pushing forward, she accrued another scrape on her blue top, just in time to have a stray twig lodge itself in her short hair. Frustrated, Korra began to relentlessly, slice through the undergrowth, using her water bending to cut straight through. When things got particularly, thick, she even dared to blast the plants with fire. Sure, it probably wasn’t wise to be destroying part of the spirit world, but all she cared about at the moment was finding Asami and escaping from the forest.

With a mighty fist, she easily, tossed a boulder out of the way to find herself in a clearing. Like the rest of the forest, the area was surrounded by massive, 50 foot trees, covered in thick green moss. In the middle of the clearing, a large red tarp, bearing strange yellow writing, covered up a set of objects. Tired of the spirit world’s tricks, Korra blew the cloth away with a blast of air, revealing the three tables underneath, laden with dozens of covered, silver platters. Curiosity taking over her former aggravation, Korra lifted up one of the covers and was assaulted by the smell of freshly, cooked beef, seasoned with a variety of spices, she couldn’t put her finger on.

Going around the tables, Korra lifted up the covers one by one, discovering more, freshly, prepared meals, both familiar and strange. As she examined platter after platter, it finally, dawned on her that Asami was the one who had been carrying the food. Throwing her pack on the ground, Korra fervently, dug through, only to find a few extra sets of clothes and a single water canteen. As luck would have it, that was the time that Korra’s stomach decided to let out a hungry growl, reminding her that it had been a while since she’d last eaten. Eyes drifting toward the feast before her, Korra had to keep telling herself that what she was about to do was a terrible idea. However, she needed to find Asami and she couldn’t do that, without any energy.

Korra started off things small, grabbing a handful of rolls and biting into one, to discover the sweet jam hidden within. Either by her own hunger or unfamiliarity of the spirit world cuisine, the avatar’s taste buds were overwhelmed by the simple dish. The sweet taste pushed her on to eat through the other dozen rolls. Pushing the last roll past her lips, she paused to wipe a stray droplet of jam from her cheeks, savoring it as she sucked her finger clean. While the meal had been enjoyable, it did little offset the hunger in Korra’s stomach. If anything, she felt even hungrier. Rubbing her hand against her waist, Korra tried to settle herself to think clearly, not noticing the small layer of extra padding that had taken over her usually, toned abs.

Once again, valuing survival and finding Asami over caution, Korra lifted up the next platter to reveal a steaming bowl of cabbage soup. While the broth was presented in an expensive looking bowl, whoever had set up the feast had forgotten to leave any silverware. Lifting the bowl up to her face, Korra tilted it forward and slurped up the soup. She could feel the warm liquid as it poured down her throat and felt an odd satisfaction as it sloshed around in her stomach. Without even realizing it, she gulped down entire chunks of cabbage as she consumed the soup, not leaving a single drop behind by the time she put the bowl back on the table.

Taking a step back from the table, Korra wiped her face clean and tried to suppress the desire to eat more. Pressing her hand against her belly in an attempt to quiet it, she felt the layer of fat that had accumulated around her waistline. Further pressing down on the odd protrusion, she felt something rise up from her throat. Rushing her hand to her face to stop a burp, she instead found herself stifling an odd noise that sounded like an oink. Feeling another one coming up, she freely, let it loose and heard a full on squeal.

As Korra covered up her mouth to stop the animalistic noises, the volume of her stomach growls increased to match her hunger. There was little doubt in her mind that the food was the reason for the growth and pig-like sounds, but that didn’t stop her hand from subconsciously, reaching for the next plate of food. Slapping her own hand away, she wiped the stray drool from her mouth and turned her back on the feast. She was the Avatar, not some dimwitted pig that could be taken by some spirit’s trick. Although, her strong will started to give, as the smell of the feast wafted towards her nose, making her stomach pains even worse.

Unable to fully hold back her desire to feed, Korra glanced back at the table, just in time to see something going around and taking away the empty platters. Turning around, she stared at a gangly, glowing creature that was twice her height. It was comprised of bright yellow skin, stretched over its long, pointed ears. Looking past the flat-nosed snout, Korra saw an unnerving grin, showing off gnarled teeth and jagged tusks.

“Who are you?” Korra called out, getting into a fighting stance. “What do you OINK want?”

“Is that any way to treat your host?” the creature asked, its voice with an otherworldly raspiness to it. “It’s especially bad manners considering you’ve been eating my food.”

“Why have you been OINK doing this?”

The spirit chuckled, summoning more food with a snap of its fingers to make Korra’s mouth water. “I offered a suitable punishment for ripping through my forest like a rabid animal. You’re the one who decided to accept the consequences, the moment you indulged in my feast.”

“I needed to do that to find Asami!” Korra shouted back.

“That is no excuse for destroying the grandeur of my forest,” the spirit replied. “Now, why don’t you atone for your crimes and become the wild pig you’re meant to be.”

“You honestly, think I’m going to keep eating knowing what it’ll do to me?”

Grabbing a hunk of roasted duck, the spirit approached Korra. “Yes I do,” it said, smirking as it held the chunk in front of her face.

Korra’s stance loosened up, as the smell of the seasoned fowl, hit her nose. Her muscles further relaxed, as a drop of drool fell from the side of her mouth. The overpowering aroma of meat, pushed away Korra’s common sense, leaving her only to think about how good it would taste. Opening up her mouth, Korra let the spirit drop the strip of duck into her mouth. Letting the meat slide down her throat, all feeling of aggression faded away, under the sound of her growling stomach.

Running past the spirit, Korra gnawed on the rest of the duck, in a matter of seconds reducing it to a stripped clean carcass. Moving on to devour a plate of komodo chicken, added more weight onto her chubby stomach, some of the fat getting pushed to the rest of her body. By the time she finished a bowl of noodles, her breasts had become like enormous orbs of fat, that could be mistaken for a pair of small melons, hidden underneath her top. Moving her attention to a pot of squid stew, Korra managed to lose all sense of muscles in her arms and legs, replacing them with thick blubber. Sucking down a collection of grilled seafood, her rear came close to overcoming her stomach’s girth, taking on a more rounded shape with each bite. As more food was pushed into her mouth, Korra felt part of her mind drift away in the process. Thoughts of escape and finding Asami, were muddled by the desire to indulge herself in gluttonous simplicity.

What brought some sense back to Korra’s mind, was the sensation of her clothing starting to rip, letting her chubby flesh ooze out of the holes. From one of the tears in her pants, Korra felt something that wasn’t there before, poke out at the base of her spine. While one hand, shoveled in a handful of lychee nuts into her mouth, the other reached back, to pull at a curly tail. Korra let out a pained squeal at the self-inflicted injury, momentarily, stopping her feast. Using the reflective surface of one of the platters, she held it up to her thickened rear, to see her new tail for herself. Passing the cover by her face, she immediately dropped it onto the ground in shock. Using her newly, plump fingers, she tugged at her ears, now on the top of her scalp and flopping above her hair. With the first fear assured, she pressed her index finger against her nose, further flattening out her pig snout.

“Do you like my changes?” the spirit asked, sporting a malevolent grin in comparison to Korra’s look of horror.

“S-top…I OINK…no…want *snort*…be…pig,” she stammered out, finding it hard to remember the words.

“I think it’s a little too late for regrets human,” the spirit replied, holding up a hunk of unknown meat.

Like she was on auto-pilot, Korra leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the meat, nearly, biting the spirit’s hand off in the process. The spirit grabbed Korra by her two chins, and pulled her back in the direction of the feast table. Releasing its grip, the spirit watched as Korra freely, delved back into her ravenous feasting. With loud ripping noises, Korra’s expanding flesh broke out of their fabric prison, letting her body grow uninhibited. Shaking off the remnants of her clothing, Korra attacked the remaining platters one by one, burying her face into them, as her hands hung onto the side of the table for support.

Slurping up a bowl of pudding, Korra raised her plump rear into the air, showing off it and her bouncing tail to the spirit. More concerned about hunger than safety, Korra heaved herself up onto the table, sliding her belly against it and through empty platters, as she crawled towards her next dish. On the way to a platter of crab cakes, her dangling breasts and stomach slid through a puddle of gravy, making it look like she had been rolling around in mud. To better suit her new mindset, Korra’s feet, morphed together into a pair of hard hooves, that clopped against the table as she ate. With Korra’s eating simplified into sticking her face into whatever smelled good, her hands were left to hold onto the tablecloth, her fingers having hardened into digit-like hooves. While the new appendages made a racket that echoed throughout the forest, they paled in comparison the sound of Korra’s snorts and squeals, as she joyfully indulged herself.

Swallowing up a platter of dumplings, Korra felt something was off, as the table began to splinter. With a loud crash Korra and the few surviving platters went tumbling to the ground, further covering her in food stains. The fall dazed her for a few seconds, further mixing up her already confused thoughts. With a snort of exertion, Korra used her hooves to roll herself over, so that her belly was pushed into the ground. Recovering her limited mobility, she got to work on the mess of food she had made. Crawling back and forth between the spilled platters, she used her snout to sniff out any surviving food. Upon finding a dish, she would bury her face into it, raising her blubbery ass into the air, as she messily, gobbled up whatever was in front of her. It didn’t matter what it was, all the pig girl cared about was eating more food to fill her steadily, growing stomach.

Finishing off her meal with a mango, Korra let out a satisfied snort, giving her three chins a shake to disperse some of the mess. The smell of more food, made her snout wildly sniff the air, trying her best to turn her thick neck to see it. Sliding her oversized breasts and belly, she pulled her body towards the source. Before her stood the spirit, with a satisfied look on its face as it held out a lone piece of jerky. Digging her hooves into the dirt, she squirmed towards the spirit as fast as her heavy body would allow. Reaching her bounty, she held open her mouth, letting the spirit feed her the jerky, while it ruffled her hair to shake out crumbs.

“Now, isn’t this so much better?” the spirit asked, Korra responding with a pleased OINK. “No need to worry about your human worries. You can stay in this forest with me forever as the wild animal you are meant to be. Able to eat as much as your gluttonous belly can-“

The spirit stopped mid-sentence as it heard something ruffling through the trees. Leaving Korra to chew on her meat, the spirit disappeared into the thin air, just as someone stepped into the clearing. Through glazed over eyes, Korra stared at the woman coming out of the trees, with long, black hair, red and black clothing, and carrying a backpack that had the faint scent of food.

Asami stood as still as possible, as she met eyes with the strange creature in front of her. As Korra started to waddle at a snail’s pace towards her, Asami, took up a fighting stance, ready to defend herself. With only a few feet between them, Korra lifted up her head and sniffed at Asami, letting out low grunts. Slowly, Asami lowered her guard as she took in the pig girl’s girthy form, doubtful she could pose much of a threat. Getting on her knees, Asami dug into her back pack for a piece of jerky to feed Korra. Korra was cautious at first, sniffing at Asami’s hand. Eventually, instinct and her stomach took over, making her wrap her mouth around the jerky and pull away, leaving a nice layer of drool over Asami’s fingers.

“What are you?” Asami asked, wiping her hand clean on a nearby tree. As she watched the pig girl eat, she noticed the odd mop of brown hair, surrounding her chubby cheeks. On a whim, she knelt down to look into the pig’s eyes, to see a pair of blue irises.

“Korra!?” Asami exclaimed, making Korra momentarily, acknowledge her with a snort. “What happened to you?”

Swallowing her food, Korra motioned her head towards the wreckage of wood and food platters in the center of the clearing. With Korra dragging behind her, Asami explored the ruins of the feasting area. Picking up one of the empty bowls, she examined the strange writing. “Korra, you’re the one who said to be careful in the spirit world,” she said, casting an accusatory glance at the oblivious pig woman.

“Okay we can fix this,” Asami said, kneeling on the ground to be eye level with Korra. “We’ll take you to Iroh and he might have something that can-“

The sound of something running behind her, made Asami turn back, only to see the same, destroyed feasting area from before. Getting back on her feet, she noticed that out off all of the emptied and broken platters, a golden bowl, sat pristine in the middle of the clearing. Korra nearly, toppled Asami over as she crawled towards it, her fingers, frantically, trying to pry it open. Pulling the bowl away from Korra, Asami opened up the lid to be met with a dozen, freshly baked sweet rolls. As the smell drifted into her nose, a single drop of drool fell from her lips. Reaching into the bowl, Asami picked up a roll and bit into it, her body seemingly, moving on its own. Her stomach let out a loud growl of hunger, pushing her to devour the rest of the bowl, much to the jealous squeals of Korra and the nefarious chuckling of the spirit.


End file.
